Sigmund "Siggy" the Hedgehog
"Life is like the seasons, with summer as the high-points and winter as the low. Embrace your summers, but prepare for your winters." ''-- Sigmund the Hedgehog; 2009'' Quick Details Sigmund the Hedgehog ''(ホッグヘ・ヘッジホッグ Siggikku za Hejjihoggu) is a green hedgehog. He is most known for his blue scarf and his goggles. Without them, he is a sense naked. The character has a comic series called '"Siggy Shorts", which features him and a supporting cast of (as of June 29th, 2010) of 3 other characters by the names of ''Jem'', ''Pyro'', and ''Cairo''. The character was created by Aerobian-Angelhttp://aerobian-angel.deviantart.com/a user most-commonly known on '''deviantART. The original design of Sigmund consisted of a green Sonic with BLUE shoes and BLACK stripes. After a series of redisigns, Sigmund eventually became a more original. Sigmund, in contrast to Sonic, is quite apathetic and cynical. He's the sort of person that you wouldn't let your children hang out with. He holds no special abilities other than being able to constantly shout out verbal abuse. On a side note, Sigmund tends to act before considering the possible consequences. Background Sigmund was said to have been spawned out of Chaos Energy, despite his rather mediocre connection to the "Chaos Force". After Sonic's multiple uses of the emeralds (see practically ALL of his video games), he left multiple genetic "prints" upon the emeralds chaos energy, mostly through times of intense rage or stress. After Sonic's last use in Sonic Unleashed, he passed out and reawoke in Apotos. On the other side of the planet, somewhere in Empire City, a being formed in the streets. That being was Sigmund. Much like Sonic in Sonic X, he was alarmed by his surroundings. Much UNLIKE Sonic, however he could not speed off from the scene. Instead, he hid himself and kept a low profile in the city. One day, a man approached him with a and called him Sonic. Confused, Sigmund corrected the man and told him that his name was Sigmund (after thoroughly enjoying one of Freud's novels). With his mind boggled, the man told Sigmund "Whatever" and handed him Chaos Emerald, in faith that he might need it more than him and left. The emerald gave Sigmund strange feelings. Strange feelings of destruction. He held onto it anyway. After spending more years in the city the townspeople became used to Sigmund, and vice versa. He had befriended other hedgehogs, by the names of Pyro and Cairo (two twins with the abilities of fire and ice), and stole the heart of another, by the name of Jem (a tomboyish girl who specializes in mechanics). Upon taking a vacation across the world, he encountered Sonic and his friends. Although he is only TECHNICALLY Sonic's biological "twin", Sigmund disclaims having any relation to Sonic. Personality and Abilities Sigmund can be a bit rash at times, but he is usually reasonable with his actions and responses. He tends to be quite impulsive, though, but it does not hinder his resolve. He likes to have a laid-back life, and is determined to stop those who might cause a hassle towards that. He sides with the heroes against many foes (usually Eggman) to protect those that he loves. When he's not out doing what he can to shield his loved ones, Sigmund stays with Jem. He has a relaxed personality full of sarcasm and playful teasing. He holds a split personality, one that is much different from his normal one. Times of great stress, fear, or fury can cause Sigmund to tap into his Chaos Energy. His eyes turn into a golden glow and his pupils pinpoint. He can perform moves that surpass those of Shadow the Hedgehog, but he becomes depleted after usage, whether continuous or sparingly. His special chaos move is "Chaos Typhoon", it creates a massive funnel-shaped form of energy that tears through the environment. Upon obtaining seven Chaos Emeralds, he can transform. This transformation, however, unearths his split personality. A psychotic beast that kills for thrills. Named Psycho Sigmund, this form has pale, messy grey fur and golden-glowing eyes with bloodshot circles surrounding his iris. In addition, he takes a fashion change changing his scarf into red (also tearing it), his shoes color scheme darkens dramatically, and his gloves' red stripes turn yellow (also with ripped fabric). His mind sets itself to make the most of it's state, so he usually tortures others when he has power to spare. Upon collecting seven Sol Emeralds, Sigmund can transform into''' Super Sigmund'. This form has a pure heart and is without the intent of murder. The trick behind these transformations is from which set of emeralds he uses. The Chaos Emeralds use ''chaotic powers while the Sol Emeralds use the power of the soul. Character Relationships (Franchise Characters) *'Sonic the Hedgehog: '''Sigmund sees Sonic as a rival, but he is more than willing to side with him when evil strikes. He has made it his goal to to defeat Sonic someday, whether it is on the field of battle or just in a friendly race. Both are unaware of their much deeper relativity. *'Miles "Tails" Prower: Tails is intelligent, and Sigmund respects that. *'Knuckles the Echidna: '''Sigmund loves to toy around with Knuckles' gullibility and dim-witted mind. In reality, though he is actually good friends with him. *'Shadow the Hedgehog: 'Sigmund feels that Shadow is too much of a brooder and needs to be more active and motivated. He also has a habit of bragging about his slightly more powerful "chaos... techniques". He likes to make Captain Falcon voices around him. *'Amy Rose: 'Sigmund noticed that Amy is after Sonic's heart, so he and Jem are determined to get the two together. Sigmund secretly hopes that the relationship will affect Sonic's ability to constantly beat Sigmund. *'Rouge the Bat: 'Siggy tries to not stare. Tries. *'Cream the Rabbit: '"She's got quite the high-pitched voice, don't chya think?" *'Silver the Hedgehog: 'Sigmund is in complete awe of Silver's telekinetic abilities and constantly begs him to teach him how, even though Silver was born with those abilities... *'Dr. Ivo Robotnik (aka: Dr. Eggman): '''After performing a certain deal with him, Sigmund can no longer trust Eggman. Knuckles should look into being more like Sigmund. Animated Adaptation The author plans to create an action animated series about Sonic and Sigmund. Using only a handful of fan characters, he plans to create an entirely different story for Sigmund. It is not yet confirmed if Aerobian-Angel will make the series in a sprited format or if not. He also has not confirmed if fan characters other than his will be used. The story behind this series is that (after defeating '''Turbo Metal Sonic in the events of SMBZhttp://videogamelan.com/smbz/) Sonic and Shadow use the seven chaos emeralds to jump back in time prior to his transformation and stop him. Peace remains, until a pair of mysterious hedgehogs (Sigmund and Pyro) have appeared in Sonic's universe. They came to attack Shadow, mistaking him for an evil beast that has ravaged their home and fled here. With Sonic's help, Shadow defeats them. The two tell their story saying that a hedgehog that resembles Shadow (save for GOLDEN '''''stripes) who destroyed their home and escaped from the Fan Universe'' and into the'' Original'' (or Prime) ''Universe''. They tell about the ones they've lost and the ones that will be lost if he is not stopped. So, Sonic and Shadow team up with the two to find and defeat this new menace. Siggy Shorts Aerobian-Angel had featured Sigmund in a number of artworks, primarily in the "Siggy Shorts"http://aerobian-angel.deviantart.com/gallery/#Siggy-Shorts series. This is a comic-strip style of viewing Sigmund's life including his multiple antics. The cast consists of ''Sigmund'', ''Jem'', ''Pyro'', and ''Cairo'''''. Although the latter two have yet to make their appearance (as of June 29th, 2010). The artist keeps his archive on his deviantART profile, to prevent potential art-theft. The series has no official update schedule, but each installment is normally added on Wednesdays. Here are some of the episodes (current total of 23) Siggy Short The Scourge by Aerobian Angel.jpg|Sigmund meets Scourge Siggy Short 6 Slow Lane by Aerobian Angel.jpg|Sonic and Sigmund's Speed Showdown Siggy Short 14 So Close by Aerobian Angel.jpg|Sigmund in Sonic Riders? SS23 New Power Up by Aerobian Angel.png|Sigmund: WILDFIRE Category:Hedgehogs